


All That Glitters

by helens78



Category: Eastwick (TV), Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's muse has been really quiet lately, but then a stranger walks into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

This is--this is _nuts_ , this is _crazy_ , this is not something Billy should be letting this guy _do_. Not that Billy didn't have a thing for Bowie for, like, five minutes in the seventies--everybody had a thing for Bowie if they were into music at all, it was like a rite of passage--but nowadays glitter means the Spice Girls, means pop singers, means _sellouts_ , he hears Joe's ghost whispering at him, _sellout sellout sellout_.

 _Fuck you_ , Billy thinks, closing his eyes as the guy sweeps a little more glitter over Billy's eyelids.

"You look absolutely _delectable_ ," the guy purrs, and shitshit _shit_ , that's the voice that got Billy into this mess in the first place. That rolling, soft purr that almost has a _twang_ to it--Billy would bet money that this guy could've been a _thing_ in Nashville.

But he's not in Nashville. He's in Jacksonville, Florida, where Jenifur has a show tonight, and he's backstage, getting Billy's makeup together. Glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner and--fuck, now he's got a tube of lipstick.

"You didn't tell me your name," Billy says, backing away slightly. He's been a good sport about this, the guy's hot and he looks loaded, like maybe he's a producer or something, some connection Jenifur can't afford to piss off. He didn't get a chance to ask before the guy whisked him away.

And he's been nice, but lipstick--he's got to draw the line _somewhere_.

The guy isn't putting it on Billy, though. He sweeps it over his own lips, instead, and it looks as out of place on him (with his expensive-ass suit) as the guy and his suit look backstage at a rock concert.

But Billy's heart is thumping _hard_ in his chest, and his heartbeat's not the only hard thing in this room, hell no.

"My name is Darryl," the guy says, and he catches Billy by the back of his neck and kisses him--and fuck, _fuck_ , he's so hot Billy thinks he's going to _scorch_. It's like there's smoke curling up between them, and Billy shudders and opens his mouth and kisses _back_ \--

When Darryl lets him go, Darryl's lipstick is smeared all over his mouth, and Billy knows, just knows, he looks the same way. Mussed and smeared and _glittery_.

"Who the fuck are you?" Billy whispers. Darryl grins at him and leans forward again.

"Let's just say I'm in the market for a man who needs a new muse," Darryl murmurs, and Billy shivers, wondering if that ringing in his ears is the crowd or the warmup act or maybe, maybe the first new song he's written in a year.

 _-end-_


End file.
